A Good Idea Gone Bad
by stoner-blake
Summary: Ruby stumbles upon one of Weiss's techniques for training, using clones to practice against. Wanting to try it for herself, Ruby begs enough to make her team mate relent, despite her reluctance over what she had been using the clone for before. (warning: some selfcest)


**Okay, so because I've been lazy and haven't been writing up any new stuff for a while, I decided I'd share a fic I'm not entirely proud of writing. This came from a prompt to write Ruby selfcest, and although I couldn't go all the way with writing it, I wound up with this piece. So, don't read if you get creeped out by selfcest at all (even if they don't frick frack or anything)**

* * *

The academy felt empty on a Friday afternoon, the only sound that Ruby could hear as she walked through to where the training rooms were located being her own footsteps echoing back to her. It wasn't that odd though, most of the students were eager to get out and enjoy their weekend, and not hang around practicing moves and doing homework instead. Still, that meant that there would be ample space for her to find a place to train, and not have to challenge other students just to get a room to herself.

Or so she had thought. Approaching the hallway that most of the specially built rooms were in, the fifteen year old could hear the muffled sounds of a fight coming from behind one of the doors. Drawing closer, Ruby realised that she could recognise one of the voices. And then the other one. Except that couldn't be right. She couldn't be hearing two Weiss's.

Curious, she quietly opened the door just enough to peek in and see what was going on. Luckily, the pair that were in the room seemed to be so wrapped up in their fight that they didn't notice a pair of silver eyes peering round the door and spying on them.

Weiss panted as she pulled back from another clash, holding her rapier out to one side of her as she caught her breath. The heiress had no idea how long she had been going at this, time having slipped her mind entirely once the fight had gotten underway. Keeping her gaze on the duplicate of herself at the other end of the room, which had been waiting for her with a guarded stance, Weiss checked the Dust setting she had on the rapier, before lunging forth once more to attack.

"Wow..." Though the awed whisper had been in a hushed tone, it had been enough to snap the white haired girl's attention as she moved forth, her gaze snapping from her opponent to seeing her partner and team leader spying from the doorway, causing her eyes to grow wide. The clone took advantage of this momentary distraction, a pair of swift swipes were all that were needed to disarm Weiss and send her sprawling to the floor. But even with its opponent on the ground, the duplicate didn't seem intent on stopping, pulling the rapier back towards its chest to prepare for another strike.

"Weiss!" Ruby burst through the door and had been about to jump in and intervene, one hand already going to the small of her back for Crescent Rose, when the other girl pulled out a white Dust crystal from her side and held it out in front of her. It gave a bright pulse of light, and the clone, in the middle of starting to lunge, gave off a similar glowing pulse soon after, dissolving from its form and becoming rays of silver light that streamed into the crystal. It stopped glowing once all of what had been the clone had flowed into it, Weiss tucking it away as she rose slowly to her feet. Ruby might not have been able to see it with her partner facing away from her, but there was a slight glare forming on the heiress's face, mouth in a tight line and brows furrowed.

"Don't you ever interrupt me like that again, you dunce!" She ordered as she turned around to face the smaller girl, waving a finger in her face for emphasis. Striding over to where Myrtenaster had been knocked to, she bent down to pick up the rapier and slide it back into its holding spot. "If the clone had actually noticed you instead of continuing to fight me, you could have been seriously hurt!"

"But..." The girl was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, her curiosity boiling furiously inside of her, begging to find out what had been going on. Weiss sighed mentally, knowing she wasn't going to get out of this without having to answer every question that was bound to come out of Ruby's mouth. "But how did you do that? Making a duplicate of yourself to fight with?"

"...It's an advanced Dust technique." The (slightly) taller of the pair decided to impart some of her knowledge to the other as she walked past to close the door left ajar. "It takes both a specific kind of Dust crystal, and some of a person's aura, and is then able to combine the two and project a copy of that person into the real world." There were a few other details about it, such as making such clones act in a certain way that you wanted from them, but for now, Ruby only needed to know the base mechanics of what she had been doing.

"So if you could make a copy of just about anyone around you..." Ruby mused, thinking over what had been going on. "Then why would you settle for just fighting your own self?"

"To better myself." Weiss answered simply. "Fighting someone identical to yourself in terms of style and strength helps to pinpoint my weaker areas, and any holes in my defence that I tend to leave open." It might have been hard to notice her weaknesses while fighting someone else, but fighting her duplicate made it much easier to spot them and correct such problems before they make trouble for her later. "I don't always fight my clone though. I have a copy of Yang, Blake... and you." Weiss was reluctant to admit that much, not wanting to go too much into detail of just why she had them all. Ruby blinked in surprise.

"There's one of me?" The piece of information ticked over in her head, before a light bulb went off. "Then, maybe I could try fighting it!" She had initially come over to the area to train, so this seemed like a good opportunity to try something new.

The other girl hesitated, unsure of if to deny the request without explaining why, or if she should let her try. If she chose the former option, there would no doubt be a sad puppy-like gaze coming her way for the rest of the day, which she knew from experience was strong enough to bore holes into the back of her head. She was anxious about letting her try out the Ruby crystal, although that mostly stemmed from how she had been using the crystal beforehand. But surely so long as she kept the command that this was for training in mind when she activated the crystal, it would act that way, wouldn't it?

"We could give it a go." She answered slowly, still a little anxious about the choice she had made, even as she pulled out another crystal, this one crimson red. Ruby grinned eagerly in response, already reaching to her back for Crescent Rose as Weiss started to make the Dust crystal glow, a pink pulse of light emanating from it before the luminescence turned into flowing lines that moved away from her to start forming into a humanoid shape in front of her. By the time the weapon had finished unfolding into its default scythe form, the light was fading away, leaving an almost exact copy of the dark haired girl in its place. Weiss moved to one side of the room, leaning against a wall as she gave the pair the space needed for a match.

Ready to start the fight already, Ruby eased her feet apart, her grip along Crescent Rose's shaft tightening as she prepared for the clone to make the first move. The duplicate was yet to move though, standing there with its arms by its sides as it had been when it had first appeared. After a few moments of waiting for something to happen, Ruby glanced over to her partner questioningly, unsure of what was going on.

"Weiss?" The heiress could only give a confused shrug of her shoulders as an answer, not sure herself why the clone hadn't yet reacted to the mental commands she had given it while activating the crystal. Normally, it only took a few moments before her own clone would start going right on the offensive and attacking her. This was odd, to say the least. Without anything else she could do, the team leader slid her gaze back to the duplicate, inching forward to see if that would set it off somehow.

Still, nothing was happening, although she could see that its eyes were watching her as Ruby came closer. Thinking it was faulty and wasn't going to attack, the girl relaxed, letting the scythe down as she got to standing right in front of the clone. Staring inquisitively at it, Ruby tilted her head to one side, not catching the small smile that twitched onto the duplicate's mouth as she did so.

"Huh." The teen looked back over to her partner, still leaning against the wall. "Maybe the crystal is brok-" Her line was cut off as the clone finally moved, though not in a way either of the girls had been expecting. Warm lips pushed forward onto her own, muffling the rest of the words Ruby had been trying to say as the duplicate leaned towards her. A pair of hands clasped round the scythe's shaft, pushing it down further as the clone continued with moving further inwards, tingles now spreading from the kiss, and moving through her body. Ruby could only stare back at the exact copy of her own face, stunned by what was going on.

Crescent Rose was eventually pushed out of her hands, dropping to the ground with a considerable thud, ensuring that everyone in the room could feel the vibrations through the floor that came from the impact. Not that it dissuaded the clone one bit, those same hands that had been busy getting rid of the weapon now working their way to other spots. One went to behind the girl's head, fingers pushing through hair and nails digging into her scalp with a slight sting as it pulled Ruby in closer, ignoring the smothered squeal that came.

The other hand glided across Ruby's dress and towards the corset part of it, beginning to pluck at the strings in an attempt to pull it apart. It was at this point that the girl's mind started coming back to her, raising her own hands up to the clone's shoulders to push her back and give herself some air.

"Weiss!" She called out, the duplicate not seeming to mind that the kiss had been ended, instead moving its head down to the girl's neck. "Do something!" A yelp followed as her copy bit down onto her skin, sucking on the captured flesh as crimson spread across Ruby's cheeks.

The silver haired girl had been staring at the pair since the clone had surprised the both of them. Part of her was wondering if this was actually really happening, and not some strange delusion that she had come up with. It had to be. This couldn't actually be real. There was no way that there would be two Ruby's in front of her, making out with each other. Had her own clone hit her harder than she had thought, knocking her out and straight into this strange dream? She had to admit, this wasn't such an entirely bad dream if that was the case.

"Weiss!" Another call shook her out of her reverie, coming to her senses just as the clone pushed forward and made them both topple to the ground, a shriek coming from Ruby as it kept on trying to kiss her yet again, both of its hands moving around. One going up to pin the girl's hands above her head, and the other sliding down to her waist, starting to continue down to the bottom of her dress. Fumbling, and a blush starting to spread across her own face, the heiress searched for where she had put the red Dust crystal, finding it stashed back into her sash.

Pulling it out, she managed to activate it just in time, a surge of cherry red light flashing as one of the clone's hands brushed past the edge of Ruby's dress, it's form dissolving back into the beams of light it had been and trickling back into the crystal. The team leader sat up as the crystal gave one final glow before dulling, her fact still as red as the cape she wore. Feeling awkward over being at least partially responsible for what had happened, Weiss coughed into one hand as she tucked the crystal back away, trying to get her own blushing under control.

"I... didn't think that would happen." She finally spoke up, breaking through the silence that had settled over the room. "I guess the crystal must have gotten a crack or something in it, that messed with how it acts." It was a bluff, but she wasn't going to admit what she actually thought had happened. "Looks like I'll have to replace it later."

"Uh, yeah." Her partner agreed, standing up and smoothing her dress back down. It had been weird and confusing having an exact copy of herself kissing and groping at her, but no real harm had been done to her, the only thing remaining from the encounter being an unsettled feeling that would likely fade away over time. The uncomfortable silence settled back over them again, playing on Weiss's nerves.

"...Well, I think that's enough training for today." The silver haired girl spoke again, trying dispel the situation. "I'm going to head back to the dorm room to study. Did you want to come, or were you planning to stay and train on your own?"

"Oh, sure! Yeah, might as well head back." Ruby quickly responded, also not wanting to hang around this area for a while. Picking up the scythe (surprised that neither herself or the clone had cut themselves on it when they had fallen over), the smaller girl folded it back up and slid it back into its resting spot, eager to leave.

"Right." Weiss strode over to the door, pulling it open swiftly for the both of them. "And... let's just forget this whole incident never happened, yeah?" Last thing she needed was for Yang to find out. She was almost certain that if the blonde found out that the heiress had been the cause of her 'baby' sister being hit on by a clone, there would be hell to pay. The other girl nodded in agreement, just wanting to put the whole thing behind her and pretend it never even happened.

As they walked along the hallway in silence, Weiss made a mental note to never let Ruby near the crystals again. Otherwise, she might find out that some of them hadn't been made only for fighting practice.


End file.
